


Stay with me

by Salty_Pearl



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Human AU, One-Shot, Pearlnet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-10
Updated: 2016-12-10
Packaged: 2018-09-07 18:16:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8811151
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Salty_Pearl/pseuds/Salty_Pearl
Summary: Garnet and Pearl go for a walk in the park.





	

Pearl's POV

Garnet and I were sitting on her bed. Garnet held a newspaper, reading through it silently. I wouldn't call the silence awkward, but I wouldn't call it comfortable either. I usually appreciate the silence, but when around Garnet, I can't help but want to talk to her. To get to know her more.  
I moved into the city a few weeks ago, and met Garnet. After she saw my struggles with finding an apartment, she offered for me to stay with her in her own apartment. As long as we split the rent, of course.   
She helped me get a job at an old but decent coffee shop. She's done so much for me, and I will be forever grateful.   
Garnet closed her newspaper, rolling it up then set it down on the end of her bed. She turned to me, straightening her shades.   
"Anything in particular you'd like to do today?" She asked, her smooth and deep British making me smile lightly.   
"You've already done so much for me, Garnet," I stated shyly. "Is there anything you would like to do?"  
She stood and offered me her hand. I gladly took it and she helped me up from the bed. She grinned at me softly. "How about a walk through the park?"  
I grinned back, blushing slightly. "Sounds perfect."

***

After Garnet had driven us to the park gate, we ventured inside the large area. People were walking with dogs, with partners or family. We walked along a large path, enjoying the view of tall trees and rose bushes surrounding us. Two people on bikes rode past us, too close for my liking, making me stumble over my own feet.   
Garnet caught me like it was nothing, then helped me onto my feet. I straightened my posture, brushing myself off.   
"Thank you, Garnet," I said sincerely.   
"Anything for a pretty lady, such as yourself," she smiled, holding my hand. I intertwined our fingers absentmindedly, looking at them. "This way you won't fall. I'll always be there to catch you, though."  
I blushed and smiled at her brightly. "I wish I could make up for everything you've done for me."  
"Your company is enough, my dear Pearl," she said. "But, there is one thing."  
"Anything."  
She leaned towards me and kissed my cheek softly. "That you stay with me. Forever."  
Blushing, I smiled softly and looked past her shades, looking into her eyes tenderly. "Of course."

**Author's Note:**

> This is also on wattpad lmao  
> But  
> I feel like posting some of my one-shots on here because I wanna give other people opportunities to just read some of my stuff :/


End file.
